


My Fake Boyfriend

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Castiel To The Rescue, Dean's in the closet, First Kiss, Flirty Lisa, Fluff, Gay Characters, Happy Ending, He's annoyed with Lisa, M/M, Musician Dean, Pushy Lisa Braeden, Til Now, Yoga Instructor Castiel, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the lead singer in a band that is growing in popularity.  With it comes fans, specifically <em>fangirls</em>.  Dean has girls knocking on his door all the time, much to his chagrin.  There are a couple of problems with this.</p><p>One:  Dean is gay.  Totally not interested in the women that flaunt around in front of him trying to get his attention.</p><p>Two:  He has a raging crush on his straight friend and next door neighbor Cas.</p><p>Three:  Dean is not out.</p><p>So when Lisa shows up with dinner and every intention of pushing her way into Dean's apartment and having her way with him, he texts Cas and asks for help.  Should be simple, right?  Cas just pretends to be his boyfriend long enough to chase Lisa off.  Of course nothing ever goes that smoothly, and Dean gets way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a really cheesy anime scene that showed up in a Destiel fan group. I couldn't pass on the chance to write it, but I deliberately aimed for less cheesy, more serious. Sorry, I can't take most anime seriously anyway. I do hope you enjoy the story. It was fun to write.

Someone was knocking on the door. Again. What was this, the sixth time this week alone? Dean groaned and got up to see who it was this time. If it was Lisa again he was going to scream. A quick peek through the peephole told him that was exactly who it was. Damn it! He looked around the room for a moment. Had she heard him approach the door? Could he go hide somewhere and wait until she disappeared? Not for the first time he was regretting getting into music. Now that his band was doing well and had a modicum of popularity the crazy fangirls were coming out of the damn woodwork. He hadn’t realized his own apartment building was filled with so many of them. 

“Dean! I know you’re in there, I saw your car in it's parking spot!” Lisa’s voice was muffled since there was a door between them, but he heard her loud and clear. 

“Fuck!” He hisses softly. His eyes landed on his phone which sat on the coffee table in front of the TV. Who could he ask for help? Not his brother. Sammy would just stand back and laugh at him. Plus it would take him an hour to even show up. What about Benny in the apartment three doors down? Nah, after a quick fling a few months earlier he didn’t think the man would be quite so willing to come to his recue. Who else could he count on in a pinch? There was one person that lived close enough that he could possibly count on to help him…

He snatched it up and shot off a quick text to his friend and next door neighbor Cas. Cas, the guy with the smoking hot body and oceans for eyes, and the only person Dean had any interest in at all. Too bad the feeling wasn’t mutual. Cas was as straight as they came. The real question was, would Cas help him? It was worth a try.

Dean: Help, please? God I hope you’re home right now. Got another groupie at the door and she’s not going away. 

Lisa was still outside his door. He could hear her shuffling things around. She was persistent, he’d give her that. When his phone vibrated with a new text he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Cas: Aren’t any of them interesting? 

Dean: No, they are not! I’m GAY!

Whoops! He hadn’t meant to just blurt that out. He kept that under lock and key. No one knew, not even his brother.

Cas: Open the door and tell her to leave. Give me thirty seconds and I’ll take care of this mess. You ready to come out?

Dean: If it means this kind of thing stops, YES.

He didn’t think his fans would care, at least, not the real ones that valued him and the band for their music and not because they wanted a famous boyfriend to rub in their friends’ noses. Three of the four people in his band were either gay or some variety of bi, and they were all out and proud. He was the only one that wasn’t, and that was because of his own self-doubt as a human being. Taking in a deep breath he shoved the phone in his back pocket and opened the door.

“Dean!” Lisa exclaimed excitedly.

“Lisa.” He nodded, offering nothing more than a tight smile.

“How are you?” Immediately she stepped right into his personal space, forcing him to take a step back.

“I’m fine. A bit busy at the moment though.”

She held up two bags. “I made you dinner. Homemade, with love. I thought I’d come by and we could eat together. I can stay, you know.” He plainly heard the innuendo in her words and it made him cringe internally. She was right up against him again and he cursed in his head. One more step back and he’d be back in his apartment. And so would she. But if he put a hand on her to push her back she could slap him with a sexual harassment lawsuit. Or accuse him of assault. Double standards fucking sucked! 

“I’m not hungry, and I’m really busy, so I gotta go…”

She was dressed in a tight sweater with plunging neckline and she leaned forward, practically putting herself on display as her hand found its way to his chest.

“So I brought baked ziti and garlic bread, oh and a chocolate cream pie for dessert, I know how much you love pie, Dean…” She just kept talking and it was making him highly uncomfortable. Where the hell was Cas?!

As if on cue he heard a door further down the landing open.

“Baby!” Cas cried. Both Dean and Lisa’s heads snapped around to see Cas practically sashay towards them. The man’s hips swayed as he walked, putting his legs, and no doubt his ass too as he moved closer. He was wearing a gray tank top that showed off his broad shoulders and muscular arms along with a pair of loose fitting jeans that hung low enough that Dean caught glimpses of his hip bones as he moved. His dark hair was, as usual a tousled mess atop his head. What Dean wouldn’t do to tangle his fingers in that hair as he dragged the man in for a kiss…

When he reached them he executed such a perfect spin that it put him directly between Lisa and Dean, with his back firmly pressed against Dean’s chest.

“Hi, Lisa, right?” Cas asked. Dean wished he could see the look on the other man’s face in that moment because the look of absolute shock on Lisa’s was priceless.

“Y-yeah, I’m Lisa.” She looked uncertainly up at Dean who decided to take advantage of the moment and wrap his arms around Cas, bringing his hands to rest on the other man’s stomach. The firm muscles under his fingertips fluttered at the contact. He was surprised when Cas brought his own hands up to cover both of Dean’s, but he didn’t show it. If he never got to touch or smell Cas like this again, he was going to do everything to remember this moment forever. 

“What is this?” There was confusion on Lisa’s face and Dean could practically hear her wheels racing to catch up with what her eyes were seeing.

“I’m not sure I understand the question? I just came to let my boyfriend know dinner was ready. I made us a seafood platter, baby, complete with oysters. You know what those do to me.” Cas purred as he wiggled his hips back against Dean before tilting his head back to peer up at him. Dean’s first instinct was to kiss those plush lips, so he did. He expected hesitation, reluctance, or even to be elbowed in the gut. What he did not expect was for Cas to kiss him back, or for the man’s tongue to slide across his lower lip, begging entry. Just as he opened his mouth, Cas pulled away, turning back to look at Lisa. Her confusion was laced with hurt and disgust. Like Dean had deliberately done this to hurt her. Well, technically he had, but not so much hurt her as to get her to stop coming around like this, and he hadn’t intended for it to go quite this far. His head was spinning, trying to wrap itself around what was happening. Cas had kissed him! And not in a friendly “I’m helping you chase off these fangirls” kind of way either. It felt like so much more than that. But Cas was straight. Dean saw the women that went in and out of his friend’s apartment, some of them barely dressed when they left. Hell, sometimes they left in groups! He assumed Cas was a kinky bastard that liked orgies. He also assumed the man was straight. It actually hurt thinking that he sure didn’t kiss like a straight guy. Was he really that comfortable in his skin that he could just openly kiss another guy, knowing he would now have rumors fly about him too?

Lisa let out an indignant squeak as she backed all the way up to the railing. They were on the second floor and for a moment Dean was afraid she’s keep pushing back until she fell but she froze.

“You’re _gay_?! Don’t you think you should have told me? Told your fans?” Her voice had risen several octaves and her fury was blatantly apparent now. This made Dean’s own hackles raised. He didn’t owe anyone a _damn_ thing!

“No, I _don’t_ think I owed you or anyone else an explanation. I play guitar and I sing because I love it. I’m not doing it to get women to sleep with me. Who I sleep with or don’t sleep with is no one’s business, least of all yours. You’re the one that jumped to conclusions about my orientation. Never once did you come and politely invite me to dinner or a movie or anything. If you had I would have told you just as politely why I was not interested. No, you just show up on my doorstep time and again in the tightest, most revealing clothing you own in hopes that I’ll just divest into a lustful animal state and want to hump like bunnies because you have boobs. Well guess what? Even the men that come at me, I ignore them too because I’m not that kind of person! Where do you get off using your body as a tool? Does that really work? Do you get the quality of men you actually want or just the quality that you deserve?” He was trembling now with anger and Cas turned around in his arms to place a hand against his chest.

“Shhh, calm down.” He said softly. Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

“I thought maybe we could have something special but of course you like cock.” Lisa pushed off the railing and took a step forward to wag a finger in his face. “You know what? Fuck you, Dean! I hate you music anyway! I can find a real man!”

Cas turned around slowly again to look at her. The way the man tensed told Dean the man was about to go off on Lisa. “Dean _is_ a real man. He tried over and over to tell you he wasn’t interested. You’re the one that kept pushing, refusing to take a hint. Of course he’s not interested! Even if he were straight he wouldn’t be interested because that’s not the kind of person he is! I treated him like a regular person from the moment I met him. I didn’t expect anything from him, but he gave freely anyway, because _that’s_ how a real relationship works. I don’t have to flaunt my body to catch a man’s eye. I have intelligence and a likeable personality. Any man that goes after me for my looks alone gets a swift foot in the ass and the door slammed in their face. Respect yourself, Lisa. And don’t insult my man or me because you can’t have him.”

“I hate you both!” She throw the bags down and tore off across the landing to the stairs. Dean sighed so heavily as he fell back against the door frame that he was sure everyone on his floor heard him. He dropped his arms from around Cas’ waist, expecting the man to practically jump back. 

“Thanks man, you saved me there.”

Cas smirked and crossed his arms. He was still standing ridiculously close.

“So you’re gay?” He asked. Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him with one eye arched. He laughed nervously.

“Uh, yeah. You, uh, played a convincing gay guy there too. Had me fooled.”

Cas’ lips twitched and then the corners tilted up into a rather cocky smile. “Well that would be because I am gay. If anything I’d say you play a straight man very convincingly.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes before dropping his arms and moving closer. Dean’s heart was threatening to beat its way out of his chest but then Cas was grabbing his arm and steering him back into the apartment. He kicked the door shut behind him.

“We are not discussing my orientation or yours where everyone can hear.” He said. Dean’s hopes, dashed yet again made him drop his eyes to the floor as he shuffled over to the couch and flopped back down on it.

“We don’t have to discuss it at all, I know you don’t want to. Thanks for helping me out there. Hopefully no one else shows up like she did.” He muttered as he grabbed the remote and started channel surfing.

“Fuck you, Dean Winchester.”

He looked up to see Cas glaring at him. Shit, if that was the look he’d given Lisa earlier Dean could see why she had shrunk back. He could feel his balls withering under such an icy glare.

“What the fuck did I do?”

Cas stomped over to the couch and yanked the remote from his hand. He turned the TV off and set the remote down far out of Dean’s reach.

“No, you don’t get to tell me you’re gay _via a text_ , then when I come to help you, you kiss me, and then fucking dismiss me like I’m nothing better than the women that show up randomly at your door! You are going to talk to me, now!”

Yes, Dean was being chewed out but holy fuck was the man _hot_ when he was pissed! He sat up on the couch, his own anger beginning to stir.

“What the fuck do you want from me, Cas? Yes, for the most part I am in the closet, but it has nothing to do with the rest of the world. It has to do with my father, the homophobic asshole that he is. It’s such a moot point for me that I don’t tell anyone, because it doesn’t come up in conversation! I’d lose a lot of friends if I came out. So what if I was scared? That’s _my_ business! I’m sorry I bothered you. I thought we were friends. Besides, you never told _me_ that _you_ were gay! We’ve lived next to each other for close to a year now, we’ve talked about everything from family to movies, to music, and everything in between but never once did it ever come up in conversation. I didn’t think I had to ask, especially with all of the women always coming and going from your damn apartment.” He crossed his arms defensively and glared back. Cas’ jaw dropped, leaving the man gaping at him.

“The _women_? Dean, you _do_ know what I do for a living, right?”

Dean waved his hands in the air. “No, I fucking don’t because you never told me!”

Cas blinked in what Dean assumed was surprise. “I didn’t?”

“No, you didn’t. When you stop by it’s usually to tell me about some new game you got, or some new trip you’re taking.” Dean was still irritated, even if they weren’t yelling at one another anymore. Cas moved over to the couch and pushed Dean’s legs aside so he could sit down next to him.

“I’m a yoga instructor and I do Reiki.” Cas replied.

“What the fuck is Reiki?” Dean asked.

“I’ll show you later.” Cas replied.

This time it was Dean that rolled his eyes. “Why are we even fighting? I feel like I really did just get chewed out by my boyfriend.”

Cas chuckled and scooted closer. “I don’t usually fight like that with my boyfriend anyways.”

Dean felt his heart sink further, right down into the furthest depths of his stomach.

“Oh.” His voice cracked and he crossed his arms again, not that it would do anything to help the current ache in his chest where his heart used to be. 

“So I’d like us to not fight anymore. We get along really well and I’d like us to talk and be more open with one another.” Cas said. 

Slowly Cas’ words filtered through his brain and he realized what the man was saying. When he looked up again he could see the amusement shining brightly in those blue eyes.

“That…was smooth as fuck.”

Cas gave a lopsided grin and shrugged. “Did it work?”

Dean grabbed him, flipping him on his back and laying down on top of him.

“Hell yes, it worked.” He said, grinning right back.

“Good. Now kiss me, damn it!” Cas growled. Dean smiled wider.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I do hope you all liked the story. Leave me a comment and a kudos. Have a great day. I definitely have more stories coming!


End file.
